


Anytime, Anyplace I wanna be yours

by soulwonteas



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Fluff sometimes, No Angst, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Content, Yvesoul - Freeform, camgirl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulwonteas/pseuds/soulwonteas
Summary: Anytime...anyplace, Sooyoung wants Jinsoul.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	1. Two dollars

_Yveslover6969 sent you 50.00$ : I love you so much baby you looked so fucking sexy in your live last night_

_ChuunessGracious sent you 1.89$: Happy holidays Yves! Now fuck me silly please_

_SZAFAN sent you 150.00$: I’m begging you...please I just….please you’re my dream bae I’d do anything I don’t care about all these other girls I just wanna be your day one. Your main chick baby please_

Shoving more chips into her mouth, Ha Sooyoung clicks through more donations, more notifications of people asking her to fuck them, and lots of lots of new subscribers. She’s been doing this onlyfans stuff for a little under a year now. Still, she has no idea how she got so popular, let alone her being anonymous. 

_Guest126 Sent 20.00$: Damn you fine as fuck how much for a private show?_

Sooyoung grabs her bag of hot chips and upturns it to shake all the crumbs into her mouth. Licking her lips for any remaining flavor she types out onto her keyboard with her cheeto fingers. _One band to have me all to yourself._ Sooyoung loves the money, but she likes the attention too. Almost five thousand people watching her do the minimum every night, sending her money to get the very least in return.

She gets a message back quickly laughing out loud at the response, _bitch you crazy, you’re not that sexy._ Rolling her eyes she thanks the random person for the money since there’s no refunds at this point.

Sooyoung knows she’s that sexy, or she wouldn’t be making almost eight-thousand every month. However, she’s gotta go live tonight, which sometimes is her favorite thing to do if she’s feeling it, or the worst since most of her fans are either rabid or creepy. 

Cleaning her hands off she gets the essentials ready, Sooyoung will do certain things...but it all comes with a price. Though most of the time she’ll just do whatever she feels like doing. She’s got rules for this. It’s almost like a game to her.

Grabbing her burgundy ski mask, she pulls it over her head carefully, so she doesn’t mess up her hair. Adjusting it properly she touches up on her makeup and starts to put on her little outfit everyone likes to see her in. 

She makes sure she looks perfect in the mirror.

It’s really the only thing she cares about.

Logging in on her account, Sooyoung starts to click around getting her show ready. She sees all these other girls on air and while sometimes Sooyoung snoops around, since she likes to be nosey, she rarely stays to watch the whole thing. No one’s ever got her attention on here, it’s always the same girls doing the same thing. 

Now comes the hardest part, going live. It takes an enormous amount of effort for Sooyoung to do anything. But she’s gotta chase the bag some way. With her bottom lip jutting out and a bit of a whine, she clicks live and she watches as the reflection of herself pops onto the screen. 

Her identity is concealed by the ski mask and Sooyoung makes sure to change her voice up so nobody recognizes it. She pitches it lower and speaks at a slower pace. “There’s all my babies.” Forcing a smile onto her face, hundreds of viewers piling in, she waves and greets some of them who are already flooding the comment section.

Leaning forward she grabs her first essential, a blunt that hasn’t been completely rolled yet. She’ll only smoke when she’s not really feeling it, making the whole thing go by much smoother. As she licks the blunt wrap she makes sure to look into the camera, hooded eyelids and all. The comments flood with the same theme. 

_Guest950: my god I wish I was that wrap…_

_DaddyYubin: can you do that to my pussy?_

Sooyoung up-plays the theatrics of her tongue, although she thinks it’s kinda silly looking. After finishing it up, she hits it while continuing to read all the comments. 

_Yvesissnatchies: Now why do you waste all your money on weed?_

Taking another hit she likes the comment and replies, “you mean all your money?” The chat fills with laughing emojis and Sooyoung covers her mouth, she was for real smiling and she didn’t think any of these people deserved to see that. 

_Yvesissnatchies: oh she a comedian_ 🙄

After she’s all comfortable she stretches out, showing off her body that she’s worked hard for. Well...that her metabolism has worked hard for. “What you all want me to do?” The chat is split between her beating off and showing off her strap. 

Sooyoung decides for herself since she has no desire to show ass tonight. Pulling out her favorite essential, with red leather straps and marble pink dildo, she starts to shift into it. Her viewers are already going crazy with donations. Sooyoung doesn’t know why they love it but it doesn’t really matter to her.

“Who wants this dick?” Sooyoung tries in a serious tone, but deep down she wants to crack up realizing how ridiculous she sounds. “I can go all night and all day so I need someone to keep up with me.” 

Hundreds of messages containing pleas and crying emojis reflect off of Sooyoung’s gaze. Slowly, she struts over to her window which is directly behind her desk, tip-toeing up to change the curtains. The hoops scrap across the metal rod and she lets her eyes dance across her room as it’s shrouded in a red tint from the dark maroon sheet. 

Her breath slows in just the slightest, really getting into character. Sooyoung thinks the reason she gets by with so little effort is that she’s still this mystery. Her face has never been revealed, her eyes are barely visible, always dark with either desire or annoyance and her lips are framed perfectly by the mask. Turning she makes her way back over to the front of the camera, hips swaying, her hair flowing all the way down to her waist. 

Once she’s back into full view she reaches for some baby oil. Her fans double up the comments, begging her to do what she’s already planned on. Poking her chest out and sucking her stomach in, her muscles go taunt creating a pose that earns her more than enough drooling emojis. Sooyoung turns her head away and tilts the bottle of baby oil up. It slowly drips onto her body, between her breasts and the sculpture of her tummy. 

Taking her hand she rubs the oil into her soft skin, moaning as she does so. Her body shimmers the color red, from the slickness of the oil and the tint from the sunset hitting the sheet over her window. Sooyoung doesn’t like to be like the other camgirls, in dull light, full view of everything, nothings a mystery, nothing left to the imagination. 

Sooyoung likes to do it in her own definition of beauty, in elegance and darkness. Where she’s a different image to every single person viewing it. No one has the same thought of her, she’s not the same person to anyone.

Hovering over her desk she blows a kiss into the camera before sitting back into her chair, sprawled out and lazy like. Looking at her image, which is all grainy from her poor quality webcam, she leans further into her chair. “I wish I had somebody to fuck tonight,” Sooyoung mumbles out and while usually she lies about those things, she’s feeling a little lonely and maybe her words hold truth. 

Hanging one arm off of the chair the other goes to work on the strap, stroking it slowly to put on a show for her viewers. Sooyoung tilts her head back and closes her eyes, her throat going tight when she swallows at the image popping up in her head. 

Some girl, no face, grinding on top of her, Sooyoung can almost feel the heat from the imaginary girl’s skin. She can almost taste the salt when she imagines licking at the base of the girl’s neck. Letting out a quiet moan she snaps her eyes down where her hand was tightly gripping the leather around her waist.

Sooyoung chews on her lip for a second, “ah fuck it.” Her best shows are when she’s horny and well Sooyoung hasn’t felt this needy in a long time. The light in her room is waning each second and soon it’s just dark, the light from her screen glowing off her body. “Whoever sends the biggest donation chooses how I get off.” She was hoping whatever someone came up with makes her finish fast, because Sooyoung was feeling a bit impatient. 

Just as she’s slipping the leather down her thighs, along with her lace underwear that were glued to her hips, she starts to read the comments. There’s just one tiny itsy weeny problem, no one was sending her donations. Actually no one was paying attention to her. Sooyoung thanks the ski-mask for hiding most of her emotions, but her mouth drops at the comment. Everyone was reacting to this particular user by the name of _soulcaliburxxx_ _._

Everyone was praising this user while Sooyoung was left sensitive...from her problem, and a little bitter. “Who the fuck is soulcalibur?” Shifting her underwear back on a bit un-ladylike, she stares into the screen.. 

_soulcaliburxxx: I bet you’re real pretty under that mask_

Sooyoung reads the comment out loud at a slow pace, her voice husky with want and anger. Each word she mumbles gets quieter and quieter until the final one. Sooyoung's lip twitches into a frown. Her tummy twists with embarrassment but the thing that really pisses her off is that she blushes underneath the mask at the offhand compliment.

_soulcaliburxxx sent 2.00$: I want you to fuck yourself thinking of me and I wanna see the cum on your fingers when you’re done baby_

Sooyoung’s chest tightens and her situation down below gets much worse, but god forbid if she allows her dignity to be spat on like this. “For two dollars?” Sooyoung waits for everyone...just anyone to one up the donation, but her subscribers seem to be onboard with whatever this weirdo wants. She’s so humiliated, “for two dollars are you for real?”

_Soulcaliburxxx : if I like it I’ll give you more, be real nasty for me_

“Oh fuck you, I’m not doing shit, your name childish too.” Sooyoung argues into the camera before clicking off the live stream. Making sure she was in the clear she pulls her mask off in a fit of a tantrum. That prick even used one of her signature lines, _be nasty for me._

Sooyoung gets ready for bed although she’s still frustrated after that particular user blew her. She thinks maybe she was being trolled or just made fun of. The worst part is the things that person said got her worked up even more.

“Childish ass name.”

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Chaewon finds her, strangely enough, reading. Sooyoung’s known to a person who’s best as doing literally nothing at all. Reading is even a strenuous activity for the recent college drop out. “Girl, what happened?” 

Sooyoung fiddles with the course paper. Okay, it was a lie, she wasn’t reading, but the blur of ink was comforting. The girl who’s she called friend for several years sits on the edge of her bed, shivering from the cold seeping in from her open window. 

Maybe she’s insane for letting in a fresh breeze on a day like this, december 19th, the coldest day of this year yet, but Sooyoung needed something to numb her from last night’s humiliation. “Nothing.” Sooyoung rolls around in her blanket, she's so comfortable that not even hercules could pull her from the position.

“Nothing? Sooyoung you’re reading.” Chaewon points out as if that’s something abnormal and tries to crawl her way into Sooyoung’s blankets too. Sooyoung reluctantly lets her in before shifting the book in front of her face so Chaewon can’t read her expression. 

Sometimes, Sooyoung swears that she’s psychic, “so? It’s a good book.” 

Chaewon’s icy feet taps against hers and Sooyoung whines, kicking them away. Her precious shield is shoved down, “it’s a french textbook ya know from the class you failed.” Sooyoung whines louder than before and lifts it back up, as long as she ignores Chaewon and stares at the word _Échec_ (french for failure) she would be fine. “Let’s get our nails done and visit Hyejoo maybe it’ll help with whatever’s clearly bothering you. ” 

Her shield of paperback 7th Edition is forgotten.

Sooyoung gets ready as Chaewon types away on her phone, the obnoxious noise making her struggle to get her eyeliner right. As soon as the frantic texting stops, Chaewon blasts a song instead. She’s almost ready, she just needs to get one last thing. 

“Oh my god, can’t you just get a bank account?” Chaewon asks all snobby like, “I mean someone could come and rob you like it’s nothing.” Sooyoung continues to type in her long, overly complicated code into her tiny safe where she keeps all her savings in cash. 

It opens with a cute beep Sooyoung hears so often since she likes holding cash and a click of the latch. She grabs a stack and holds it up to her ear as if it’s a phone, “but it’s so fun having it like this, besides I don’t trust the banks, they steal like crazy aaand you never gonna see me with an overdraft charge.” Chaewon rolls her eyes as Sooyoung smiles at her with all teeth, she likes messing with the younger girl who worries way too much.

“But what about the robbing?”

Sooyoung sighs and reaches for something underneath her desk. Pulling out Chaewon screams and ducks for cover when Sooyoung points a gun at her. It’s a small glock, easy to use, and cute since she had it customized in her taste. “Relax I know how to use it.” Chaewon, who was still hiding behind her closet door, refuses to come out. “So if somebody try to rob me, boom, they’re getting shot.” 

Stuffing the gun back into place Sooyoung fishes Chaewon out of the closet, the girl still traumatized for being aimed at. 

“Come on, our uber here.”

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Chaewon’s nails are a homage to hello kitty, entirely too long and impossible to look at since they’re so gawky. Sooyoung’s are simple, black, long, except for her middle and ring finger on her right hand which were only painted black and clipped shorter than they already were. The nail tech _and_ Chaewon gave her an incredulous look when she asked for it specifically. 

Nails or no nails, today is too cold for them to be out. Sooyoung regrets only wearing so little. She stands shivering waiting for the pedestrian light to switch so she and Chaewon could make their way across the street, where the bakery that Hyejoo worked at appeared warm.

Her eyes slide over to Chaewon, whose teeth weren’t chattered like hers was. “Told you it was cold.” Instead of biting back with the same tone, Sooyoung snuggles up to the girl in the large fleece sweater and even bigger puffy jacket. 

“You’re like a little marshmallow.” Sooyoung murmurs into her sleeve, the fabric cold against her already frostbit lips. 

Chaewon grimaces like Sooyoung’s the worst thing that’s ever stumbled into her life, “yeah-yeah get off me you’re heavy.” Sooyoung doesn’t listen, only pressing her rosy cheek into her best friend's shoulder. 

The walk across the street is more of a jog, Sooyoung excited to get out of the cold and Chaewon excited to see the girl she’s been crushing on forever.

Right when they’re at the door, snow from yesterday drizzles down from the alcove. Some of it drips onto Sooyoung’s head, she slips out of Chaewon’s embrace and stares up at the red covering. Some more of the icy water drips down, splattering onto Sooyoung’s nose. She subconsciously scrunches it up from nature’s assault, and then it decides to really fuck with her.

Chaewon gasps, as an entire pile of ice and snow lands on top of Sooyoung’s head, freezing her to her core. Sooyoung’s never felt something so cold. And if yesterday was embarrassing, today was a nightmare. She forgets about _soulcaliburxxx_ , her new enemy was water below freezing.

She shuffles inside with Chaewon’s guidance. Her shoulders slump as the now melting snow seeps into her clothes. Sooyoung can’t even enjoy the warmth of the bakery. The bitter chill ruining her entire mood. 

Chaewon seems to notice but goes on about her business anyways, calling out to Hyejoo who was icing some cinnamon rolls. Sooyoung follows her after being asked three times. The pair greet each other lovingly and Sooyoung becomes even more bitter...and not from the cold this time.

“Hyejoo this is so cute, you look so cute I’m gonna pass out _EEEE_!!” Chaewon squeals and pokes at Hyejoo’s Santa hat. The whole bakery was decorated with holiday spirit and the employees were also thrown into mix, Sooyoung believes this is a case of torture and if she were a lawyer or whatever she’d sue the place for being detrimental to everyone’s mental and emotional health. She couldn't imagine working somewhere like this.

Sooyoung averts her gaze when they kiss over the counter, Hyejoo glancing around to check if her boss was near before doing so. Sooyoung internally heats up at the smooching noise and baby talk, it was gross...and endearing at the same time. “Hey Sooyoung we’re hiring you know.” Glaring at the girl, Hyejoo quickly understands it was the stupidest thing she could have said at the moment, “Uh actually...we’re not hiring anymore.” 

“She doesn’t need a job. You should see that silly ass safe of hers.”

“Oh she's still on the internet hoeing around?”

Clenching her fist she blurts out, “it’s not hoeing around how many times do I-”

“I was just kidding Sooyoung, chill.” Sooyoung hates Hyejoo’s laid back demeanor, it irks her like none other. “Why don’t you all order something I’m about to take my break.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes as the two share another kiss before Hyejoo disappears into the back. Chaewon drags her to the line where only one person was ordering. Sooyoung has to inform Chaewon once against that she hates anything sweet, “I don’t want anything.”

“What? No come on you do this everytime just get a coffee or something I’ll buy.” Sooyoung crosses her arms and sulks behind Chaewon who leans onto the counter right after the previous customer leaves. The tiny girl points at the menu, ordering as slow as she can, Sooyoung gets sick after hearing the amount of sugar the girl was going to consume.

Once Chaewon is done with her monster order, it’s Sooyoung’s turn. Even though she’s repeated her order inside her head at least a hundred times by now she still gets anxious, afraid that she’ll say something wrong. _Just one black iced coffee, that’s literally all you have to say._ Chaewon hands her a credit card before skipping off to some table. 

Sooyoung’s left alone at the counter. The guy standing there seems friendly enough, even though it’s probably just his customer service smile that’s annoyingly hospitable. Sooyoung plays back Chaewon’s everlasting warning in her head, _be nice and everything will be fine._ _Be a bitch and it’ll bite you in the ass_. Sooyoung doesn’t believe in karma, but the statement holds the truth. Her better days come when she’s a decent person, her worst days are when she’s decided she’d be the biggest brat that’s ever walked the earth.

“Hi how can I help you?

Sooyoung chokes up, “um hi-I.” 

Mr. Elf (fake ears, tiny hat) drops his professional smile when a hand taps on his shoulder. He’s pretty tall so Sooyoung can’t see who’s behind him. He fully turns and nods at some whispered out command. He scoots away, his form retreating to the back, when Sooyoung’s met with a horrible situation.

Pretty eyes, one of Sooyoung’s biggest weaknesses, and god they’re so pretty, especially the how dark makeup frames them and black hair, so black almost blue in loose waves, like silk. Her height, maybe taller than Sooyoung? And probably the worst frown she’s ever seen on a girl. “Don’t be late again.” The new girl nods, her lips still in a deep scowl. “And put them on.” Miss late for work rolls her eyes and unclutches some reindeer antlers out of her hand and stuffs them onto her head. 

The manager, tiny and angry starts to tap on the counter, in a rhythm. Like she was completely over this girl who just showed up. “I’m waiting, she’s waiting.” The manager acknowledges Sooyoung even though she felt like she didn’t exist with the tension between these two. 

“Hi, how-”

“Not with that pissy attitude, I’m gonna need a smile too.” The manager barks before turning to Sooyoung, her jaw tensing before she switches her expression into something friendlier, “sorry about this ma’am just trying to teach her some etiquette.” 

Sooyoung doesn’t react, too afraid to do so. The girl in front of her is clearly embarrassed. Her cheeks red and her eyes full of tears and anger. A smile forms quickly though and Sooyoung knows it came from a deep pit of strength. “Hi, how can I help you?” 

Going to say her order quickly she’s interrupted by the manager, “if you’re going to humiliate me, prepare to get it right back.” The manager leaves and doesn’t take the awkwardness with her.

Now it’s just them, and the girl’s smile fades as quick as it was formed. Thankfully there’s no eye contact. The girl staring blankly at the register. 

Sooyoung’s head goes blank, “um...what’s good here?”

She regrets it, because now those black eyes swirling with vexation are locked with hers. “What’s good here?” Sooyoung nods, bringing the stare down as soon as she can. “Jesus,” the girl whispers under her breath before letting out a quiet yet airy laugh, “I don’t know, the chocolate cake maybe?”

“Have you had it?”

_You dumbass just order!_

“I don’t know if you’re trying to piss me off more, but I’d rather you order something and get out of my face.” Sooyoung’s brows raise to the ceiling at the girl’s vicious tone. Sooyoung glances behind her, seeing a man and his daughter waiting patiently. 

If she thought a pile of snow landing on top of her was cold...then this was pure ice...ice? _Oh ice!_ Sooyoung finally remembers her order. “Iced americano.” She glances up at the girl and shoves the card Chaewon gave her out onto the counter. The girl is giving her a look that’s totally saying _you’re ordering ice coffee when it’s in the single digits outside._

Thankfully the girl says nothing more and gives Sooyoung the receipt and card back. Sooyoung, with her tail tucked between her legs, goes to join Hyejoo and Chaewon who was whispering in her direction. 

“Damn was Haseul that mad? I mean you even look scared?” Sooyoung sits down, cowering in her seat.

She refuses to turn back around, she can almost feel those eyes boring holes into her. “That’s Haseul?” Sooyoung asks in a tiny voice.

“Nah Haseul the manager, that’s Jinsoul, she’s pretty chill most of the time but she got a bad temper.” 

Jinsoul, so miss late to work has a name. Sooyoung likes it, fits her whole style. “Well she was kinda rude to me.” 

Hyejoo and Chaewon share a look, “was you a bitch?” Sooyoung goes to argue her case but is interrupted by someone shouting out their order. “Not it!” She loses...for the third time today when Hyejoo and Chaewon put their finger up to their nose before she does.

Grumbling the chair scraps across the floor and she stomps over to the counter. Of course the same girl was there. Jinsoul doesn’t say anything as she stacks a tower of sugary food into a large plate. Sooyoung’s spared a glance, “I got your coffee too, just wait right here.” Jinsoul’s voice is softer than before, losing its edge and bite. She’s calmed down since the little tussle with her manager but it doesn’t mean Sooyoung’s forgotten about what was said to her. 

Jinsoul returns with a coffee, and reaches it out to Sooyoung. Grabbing it from the bottom her hand brushes across Jinsoul’s and she can smell the candy scented lotion the girl uses. It’s dizzying. “You got it?”

“Yes you can let go.”

Jinsoul narrows her eyes dangerously and Sooyoung swears if she knew it wouldn’t make her tired she’d jump across the counter and beat this bitches ass. But she’d rather save her energy for something worth it. Jinsoul’s glare lowers to their fingers and they widen once she sees Sooyoung’s nails, “oh.”

Oh so besides being a bitch, she’s a homophobe too. Or wait...how does she even-

Jinsoul lets go of the coffee and Sooyoung’s so preoccupied with trying to figure out how the girl notices such a tiny detail, the plastic container slips right through her palm. 

It busts and Sooyoung’s designer jeans are now stained with black coffee and milk. Jinsoul has her hand over her mouth, shocked, a little scared, “I’m so...”

She takes a deep and earthing sigh. “I’m going home.” Turning her back on the biggest dumbass she’s ever met...and maybe the prettiest. 

Sooyoung goes home.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Sooyoung’s not angry, she’s just very tired and trying to figure out some ways that she’ll never ever have to step foot outside her apartment again. She just wants to crawl in a hole and never do anything again. That girl, Jinsoul, was having a horrible day. So horrible, it’s horribleness seeped into Sooyoung’s day.

Or maybe it was the other way around, Sooyoung was already having a bad day and-

They were both having a bad day.

Sooyoung doesn’t want to drink, smell it, or even see coffee for at least three months. She doesn’t want to see a pretty girl for five. So she will be a hermit until spring, then she’ll go out and socialize with the rest of the world like a normal person. 

For now though, she’ll lay in her bed and think about that moment again and again. She doesn’t know why she always obsesses over moments like these. Anything that ever inconveniences Sooyoung gets glued to her mind and this time it just so happened to be a girl that was so attractive it hurts. 

“Oh fuck me.” Sooyoung grumbles to herself, her room dark besides the night light that gives off a soft glow of orange. Throwing her elbow over her eyes she tries to think of everything but that embarrassing moment at the bakery. Everything but _her_.

She ignores Chaewon and Hyejoo’s messages. But her phone buzzes with a notification from somewhere else. Sooyoung doesn’t bother to even look.

_One new message from soulcaliburxxx_

Across the city, in some run down apartment shared by three friends and a single baby, another girl lays in her mattress without a bed frame. Her elbow across her eyes too, thinking of how big an idiot she was at work today and how that customer probably thought the same but she had already forgotten since her heart was pumping wildly at the thought of _her...of Yves_. So much that she had to send a message. 

_Message sent! To Yvesmakeitnasty_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I can’t stop thinking about you._

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Do you want me baby? Like I want you

“ _ Ah...fuck.” _

Gritting her teeth, Sooyoung picks up the pace as she leans her head back. With both legs thrown over the arms of her comfy computer chair (extra cushioning), she’s spread eagle for the camera...kind of. She’s not sure how detailed her pussy looks to the viewers but eh, she could care less, they’re still sending her hundreds after hundreds of dollars. 

Her fingers work double time against her clit and with the pressure building in her head and the tingly feeling starting in her toes, crawling all the way up to her thighs and the pit of her stomach, she knows she’s gonna cum. 

Leaning forward, when it’s getting to its peak, Sooyoung’s mouth hangs open although a single breath isn’t taken. Her lungs burn along with her chest as she goes rigid. She feels the twitch against her fingers and relief comes like the snap of a rubber band. Her moan is long, embarrassingly high-pitched and soon her O face becomes a grimace, that seems and is, out of disgust. “Ew.” 

All the heat and pressure fades, and Sooyoung is left satisfied but a tad bit ashamed of herself. Rubbing herself she shivers at how sensitive she already is and holds up her fingers to the camera. Her breathes come out short, harsh, causing her to flex her tummy with each inhale. Her thighs are still trembling and soon a spotted blush spreads to her chest and neck. 

All the comments praise her, calling her a good girl, telling her she’s done such a good job. Sooyoung gets all fuzzy inside for more reasons than one. She’s humiliated yet all she craves is the constant admiration and approval. 

Her eyes, still blown, linger on the comments and her heart stutters at one. 

_ Soulcaliburxxx sent 5.00$: so good baby, now suck them clean and tell me how you taste. _

Unlike Sooyoung, this person was completely shameless, “oh come on…really?” Sooyoung's eyes dance to the camera and to her fingers, sticky and covered in her release. While she didn’t mind the request, it was just too much, especially in front of almost four-hundred people. 

Five dollars is five dollars though, and it wasn’t incredibly demanding. Doing it quickly, sucking them off with a pop, she reads that everyone, in fact, did not like that. “Guys stop, I'm shy.” Sooyoung whines seriously as she can when the comments beg her to do it again, but slower and more sensual.

She just feels gross and all, post-clarity nut was always a nightmare for Sooyoung. All the things that get her off end up being things that leave her in an inky mood, like she has to go scrub all the immorality away.

Sooyoung refuses the second request to taste herself. She's over it…kind of. 

_ Soulcaliburxxx: how did it taste?” _

Sooyoung’s face is red hot underneath her mask. “Aww like rainbows and sunshine.” She grumbles out, wanting to go shower already, but everyone was being a lot more aggressive and demanding tonight. “Like pussy. What do you think it tasted like.” Rolling her eyes she decides she’ll ignore this user from now on.

She recalls the message they sent to her and ever since, when Sooyoung sees their name pop up her whole body goes into a state of flight or fight.  _ I can’t stop thinking about you.  _ Probably the creepiest message she’s ever received, even worse than that time that one person sent them wedding details and baby names. 

Sooyoung never responded and she won’t now either. She only did it for the money that user gave her. Not because she likes the way...yeah it was only for the money. 

Stretching out she can already feel the long, ten hour sleep that’s about to come and god she can’t wait. So she doesn’t, “goodnight my lovers, hope you all had as much fun as I did.” 

Blowing a kiss to the camera she waves but cannot come up with a smile for the life of her. She gets hundreds of hearts in reply and she slowly clicks off the live and closes all the links.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes as soon as she does and lets out the longest heaviest sigh. Frustrated with herself she kicks her feet underneath her desk before finally standing up to storm her way to her bathroom. 

“Five fucking dollars.” 

_ Five fucking dollars for a lifetime of embarrassment.  _

Or maybe Sooyoung was just dramatic. 

-

On the other side of the city, Jinsoul sits with her knees up to her chest. She stares down with wide, curious eyes at her broken Samsung tablet. Yves was still reading comments, ignoring hers so Jinsoul had stopped once she realized she wasn’t going to get anymore attention. 

The masked girl on the screen yawns and blinked sleepily, making Jinsoul hum subconsciously at how adorable the action was. Her chest is so tight it hurts, her heart pumping frantic for the past hour as she watched Yves get off. Jinsoul didn’t move a single inch the whole time, entranced and hypnotized by every little moan the girl made, how her lips bruised from biting them so much. How the sweat started to cover her skin the harder she fucked herself. 

Jinsoul wishes she could see beneath the mask. 

Once Yves waves goodbye, with a grumpy voice and an even grumpier frown, as if she didn’t just relieve herself with an orgasm, the live ends. Jinsoul doesn’t understand why she’s so drawn to the split personality, one second Yves was so refined and seductive and the next she seemed to be an entirely different person.

Jinsoul collapses on her bed when the screen goes dark.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

On Sooyoung’s itinerary it’s...do nothing, do nothing, do nothing, Christmas Eve at Chaewon’s, Christmas Day at her parent's, do nothing aaaand do nothing. It’s truly, honestly, such a good schedule. She smiles as she checks off on the first day and starts her very long day of, yes that’s right, doing nothing. 

Her first decision is a hard one, she could either go back to her warm, extremely comfy bed, with sheets so soft that she paid a fortune for or she could stare out her window and pretend she’s a princess locked inside a tower she can’t escape from.

Sooyoung thinks she should mix it up a bit, her bed has had her attention for long enough and she thinks she can use a bit of the cold, icy air of winter to wake up. And too she hasn’t used her brain for the better part of the day and her imagination is itching to day dream. 

Scooting her feet across her carpet, not quite motivated enough to pick them up, she makes her way to her window in due time.

It’s low, only maybe a foot from the floor, but it’s large and opens down the middle. The framing is arched, the wood chipped and brittle from age and the glass could be replaced, but Sooyoung appreciates the character it adds to the rest of her room, which is a bit boring in her opinion. It’s just she can’t find the e̶n̶e̶r̶g̶y̶ time to decorate her room or to go shopping for anything to liven up the place.

So she relies on the history of all the people that've lived here before her to do the job and the owners who didn’t care to fix any minor damages. Like the weird wall lamp that didn’t work, or the beige square patch on the wall covering up scribbles of a previous owner's child’s beautiful and challenging artwork (that wasn’t successfully hidden by the paint). 

Sooyoung really is a princess in an old tower, but she likes being stuck here all alone with nothing to do and she doesn't want any saving any time soon.

Clicking the latch open, she pushes onto the cold glass of the window, her palms leaving damp prints from the heat of them against the frost. The breeze is friendly today and only whips around stray snowflakes that the grey and cloudy sky is spewing out randomly.

She rests her elbows on the edge, one arm extended out into the open, like a call of help but really Sooyoung’s just reaching for the tiny specs of snow that glitters so prettily. 

Sooyoung rests her cheek against the joint of her upper arm and shoulder and watches the people below, looking like ants from this far up. Always having somewhere to go, always having someone to be with.

She doesn’t want that responsibility.

Sooyoung has never wanted the responsibility of being devoted to anything or anyone.

And she never will be.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Jung Jinsoul lives in a basement. 

Her friend’s basement to be specific, that happened to be in a polyamorous relationship, had offered her this very quaint and...dark space. 

It's a humble beginning. To the sound of the drip, drop of some leak that Jinsoul has no idea where the source is, or the constant blubber outside since her and her threesome friends live on one of the busiest and chaotic streets in the entire city. 

Jinsoul watches sometimes, like she is now, when upstairs is too much to handle after a long day of work or fucking herself on camera for a bunch of strangers that were most of the time weird and disrespectful. She watches out of this tiny, sole window she has amongst all the old brick and creaky wooden framework. 

She can’t see much, only below the knee of pedestrians nearby, and the dull beams of light that emit from a passing vehicle. It reminds her of lighthouses, the constant waxing and waning of any vehicle's foglights reflecting onto the window and into her room. She feels trapped almost, she’s this lonely person, stuck in this gross basement that could pass as a dungeon, wishing she could be one of those people out there. 

Having somewhere to go, having someone to be with.

Jinsoul sits cross legged on her bed and stares at her only escape from reality(hell). It’s the light glowing outside, crawling its way inside. 

Calling to her, telling her that if she just managed to get out of this situation she’d be able to be one of the people out there having a life to live that doesn’t feel like punishment, and no longer be the girl who's stuck watching them. 

Maybe she wants to be saved. 

Her phone buzzes and she breaks out of her spell of longing to be somebody who doesn’t dwell in a basement all alone. When she raises it up and sees it’s a message, the light from a passing vehicle dances across the basement.

The light passes by her face when she reads it, shadowing everything behind her until it fades away. 

Jinsoul gasps and is once again in the dark. 

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: stop it  _

-

Okay maybe Sooyoung took it a little too far with doing absolutely nothing because she got bored and when she’s bored she makes terrible choices and when she makes terrible choices she wants to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Soon as sent the message she regretted it, face palming as a sort of punishment for her stupid mistake. Because now there will be more messages, and more messages requires thinking with a brain and Sooyoung isn’t very good at that. She’s good at refusing and ignoring everything they may cause her any discomfort or humiliation.

And well this was probably the worst case scenario, since this person she just messaged has caused her nothing but discomfort and hum-  _ wait no scratch that _ . This person has done nothing but caused her pain. 

Sooyoung shouldn’t have replied to a three-day old message that sounded a bit too personal. She just wanted closure and to finally tell this person to leave her alone.

Or...she just wanted attention.

_ soulcaliburxxx: stop what? _

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: thinking about me _

_ soulcaliburxxx: I can’t _

Sooyoung grumbles and melts further into her mattress trying to disappear entirely, hopefully ceasing to exist so she never has to deal with these kinds of things ever again. 

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: what do you even think about? _

It’s the first time she hasn’t gotten a reply in seconds and somehow that makes it worse. The anticipation and fear suffocates Sooyoung all at once, like a weight dropped onto her chest without a warning. 

_ Soulcaliburxxx: your voice, the way you move, how you never seem to be satisfied with anything. _

Sooyoung blinks, because damn the last part was true. Ha Sooyoung 101: never being satisfied, hates when she has to do anything ever.

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: are you just obsessed with me then? _

_ Soulcaliburxxx: yes  _

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: that’s unhealthy _

In her life, Sooyoung’s had a lot of people become infatuated. It’s no wonder really, she’s so devastatingly beautiful sometimes she wants to cry when she looks in the mirror. And just like this person, they’ll probably lose interest as soon as they find out her personality doesn’t match up with her looks.

Chaewon tells her she’s got a good heart and soul it’s just that it’s locked inside a tiny box, that’s in a metal container, wrapped in barb wired, locked inside a cage and then shoved into a high tech safe and finally thrown into the ocean where it’s too deep to receive it.

Sooyoung rather just say she’s a bad person.

_ Soulcaliburxxx: you do private shows?  _

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: yes _

_ Soulcaliburxxx: how much  _

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: 1,000$ _

_ Soulcaliburxxx: :( please _

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: no _

Sooyoung actually feels a little evil for that but she’s not going to lower her standards for a stranger she doesn’t even know what they look like. 

_ Soulcaliburxxx: if I give you my own private show can you give me a discount _

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: own private show? _

_ Soulcaliburxxx: I work on here too you know _

Sitting up in her bed, suddenly things get a lot more complicated. If this was another camgirl Sooyoung was in a bit of a pickle. She’s got one weakness...and it’s pretty girls. Just like that one at the bakery, Sooyoung couldn’t find it in her heart to be mean even though the girl went for her throat.

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: you do live shows and stuff? _

_ Soulcaliburxxx: yeah I’m pretty popular you haven’t seen? _

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: I don’t really pay attention to anyone  _

_ Soulcaliburxxx: well you should, I’m getting better than you  _

Going red in the face, Sooyoung scoffs, as if anyone’s better than her. Even if they were she could care less. This wasn’t some race to be the best masturbator, it sounded ridiculous even thinking about it.

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: I really don’t give a fuck _

_ Soulcaliburxxx sent 50.00$  _

_ Soulcaliburxxx: please I want to see you so bad, I want you all to myself  _

“What a freak,” Sooyoung mumbles to herself, and begins typing out another message. She wanted to see who this bitch really was and if she was all that she was bragging about. 

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: come up with 150$ and I’ll think about it, 80% discount  _

She receives numerous more messages but ignores them all, she will until she gets the full two hundred dollars.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

She’s late and freezing her ass off.

Sooyoung’s late to Chaewon’s little Christmas Eve get-together, that consisted of Hennessy, gossip and at least one falling out between friends. Last year it was Hyejoo and Go Yujin. Sooyoung was fairly entertained, with the hair pulling and back-hand slaps and all. But if she was more than half an hour late, she and Chaewon will be in this year's cat fight. 

However, Sooyoung will gladly take Chaewon’s stupidly pink nails digging into her scalp, because if she didn’t get into some place warm at this very second her ass may fall off.

She can’t lose her prize possession on Christmas Eve.

Stepping into the first place she can find, Sooyoung sighs as the warmth embraces her frozen body. The younger woman doesn’t regret wearing barely anything however and despite the famous saying, hoes do in fact, get cold.

Speaking of hoes, Sooyoung looks like a present begging to be unwrapped, a short red dress, snug almost glued to her body but the fabric around her breast is tied into a bow, separating the piece from her waist, leaving her tummy bare. More skin was showing than there was covered. The heavy and long coat she threw over it was doing nothing to keep the cold from nipping at her skin, but really she checked the weather earlier and it wasn’t even supposed to be below freezing. 

So she’ll stand here for a few seconds and get her feeling back into her toes then be on her way. Sooyoung had closed her eyes from the warmth and once she’s back to being human she flutters them open only for them to widen in fear.

_ She was in hell. _

The same bakery from last week and all the embarrassment floods to her head, heating her cheeks up. If she was warm before now she’s boiling.

Sooyoung bounces her way around and goes to dart out the door, making a complete 180. But apparently the universe wanted to punish her. As soon as she tries to walk out a man opens the glass door, making the bells above jingle and steps in her path. He smiles at her, unaware he’s in the way as Sooyoung sways side to side unsure what she should do. 

After a very short deliberation of the situation Sooyoung decides to just turn around again and act as if she was never leaving. “Oop okay then.” She was too anxious to ask him to move to the side so she can get the fuck out of here. Sighing, she makes her way up to the line and crosses her arms bitterly.

She is now  _ stuck  _ in hell.

Her stiletto heels click against the tile floor annoyed that she was trapped inside this nightmare. Thankfully miss late for work wasn’t here so Sooyoung let’s herself relax just a little bit. Although that seemed impossible since the sweet smell, the blaring Christmas music and overly friendly atmosphere was making her sick.

The line is long and she waits patiently, she’s just gonna order a hot chocolate, it’s not incredibly rich for Sooyoung’s taste and she kinda needs the warmth from the cup for her walk to Chaewon’s. 

When she’s the second person in line she’s feeling pretty confident that she won’t make an idiot of herself like she did last time and besides the girl taking orders was cute. It was the one that was yelling at miss late for work last time. 

The woman in front of her steps out of line with some type of cream filled dessert and finally it’s Sooyoung’s turn. She steps up to the counter smiling back at the tiny girl across it.

As soon as she opens her mouth  _ she  _ appears.

Sooyoung’s breath catches in her throat and she wishes she could disappear on the spot. God this girl was intimidatingly gorgeous, a very important emphasis on the intimidating part. And her voice is  _ so _ husky and deep. 

“Hey I got this, go take your break.” Jinsoul is tying her Christmas apron around her waist as she speaks to the other girl, seemingly in a hurry to get to work. Her makeup is almost the same as last time, only a bit more intense. Eyeliner that takes the softness away from her eyes, and a nude lip that’s darker than the natural color. Hair here is straight today however and parted to the side instead of down the middle. 

Jinsoul’s wearing the reindeer antlers again, and it’s a bit adorable to see such a moody and brooding girl in the gawky outfit, like the devil in a pink onesie. 

The girl at the counter slumps a bit, “Oh thank god my feet are killing me, look at you being early.” Miss l̶a̶t̶e̶ early for work rolls her eyes and fixes her hair into a low pony tail.

“I told you I needed the extra hours remember?” 

Sooyoung almost wants to beg the other girl not to leave but she’s already on her way to the back, “uh huh, sure you want my shift monday? It’s gonna be irky.” 

Jinsoul grimaces before typing something into the register, “I need the money.” She then jerks out a little notepad and barely glances at Sooyoung before looking back down, a pen lodged between her pretty fingers. “Name?”

Sooyoung wasn’t prepared for this... _ since when, oh jesus she’s staring at me _ . “Uh what?” Jinsoul’s eyes were as black as her makeup and Sooyoung’s afraid her soul is being sucked out of her at this very second. 

She can tell Jinsoul’s struggling not to snap at her, "Your name, so we don’t give your order to someone else. Does that make sense?” The cashier explains in a chipped voice, impatient and annoyed. 

Swallowing at the intense tone the girl uses with her, Sooyoung mumbles out, “oh, yeah it’s um, Sooyoung.” She giggles nervously before being cut off by a glare the girl throws at her. Jinsoul scribbles down on the notepad and Sooyoung, in a tinier voice than before shakily orders, “hot chocolate please.”

Jinsoul snorts loudly and Sooyoung flushes red, she was probably making fun of her. Jinsoul goes to ring her up and Sooyoung pays quickly, fumbling around with the change when the cashier hands it back to her. Jinsoul only rolls her eyes at the awkward exchange. 

It doesn’t take long for the line to die down as Sooyoung waits for her drink, Jinsoul’s quick and serious, no smile or anything. She even goes back to help the barista who’s struggling with all the drink orders. 

Jinsoul slouches at the counter, hot drink in hand and points it at Sooyoung. And again, Sooyoung makes a fool of herself, turning to see if Jinsoul was gesturing to someone else. Seeing that no one was behind her, Sooyoung curls a finger up to her face, shyly asking if it was hers. 

Miss early for work grumbles something under her breath before half-hazardly plopping the drink on the counter. Sooyoung slumps over in defeat and drags her feet over and picks up the hot cup. She flips it around, to make sure it’s hers and well she’s not so sure with how badly her name is spelled.

_ Sunyun.  _

“This is...how do you even get that.” Sooyoung rambles to herself before waving off to Jinsoul. The girl ignores her at first but there isn’t much to do, since the barista is now under control and there’s no customers. Jinsoul starts to scrub down a spot that’s already clean so Sooyoung takes matters into her own hands, “um excuse me.” Jinsoul looks up at her with hooded eyes, dangerously threatening  _ and attractive  _ but it doesn’t steer Sooyoung away, “you spelt my name wrong.” 

Sooyoung’s a perfectionist kind of, when she wants to be and god forbid will she let her name be spelled wrong. “It’s...you spelled it like funyun’s and they’re really gross or whatever.” Sooyoung rants mostly to herself since Jinsoul is barely paying attention to her. 

Jinsoul takes the cup from her hand and studies it, “You’re right I did spell it like that, sorry.” The girl then smiles at her and Sooyoung really hates how her heart melts at the site. Maybe this girl wasn’t the embodiment of evil. “Can you spell it for me and I can fix it.” 

Sooyoung nods and murmurs out the letters to her name as if it was just a secret between them. Jinsoul smiles again and hands the cup to Sooyoung. She even smiles back this time, small and a bit forced and goes to read her name that’s spelled correct.

Except it isn’t and Sooyoung’s fake smile drops into a real frown.

S̶u̶n̶y̶u̶n̶

_ Dumb bitch. _

Sooyoung blinks,  _ it’s not worth it Sooyoung just leave and never come back, just...leave and forget that she exists, it’s petty and just... _ Sooyoung really can’t help it. She’s not gonna let some moody ass girl take out her work frustrations on her. She was nice. She’s  _ been  _ nice. 

“Oh fuck you.” Sooyoung's false politeness crumbles and her heart that was melting fast had been locked into another frozen container. “How you gonna call me a dumb bitch when you can’t even spell the most common fucking name in the universe.” 

Jinsoul is slack-jawed and wide eyed, “damn I must have hit a nerve.”

“Several.” Sooyoung bites. Her tone gentle yet laced with poison. “I’m never ever coming back here. Ever.” 

“Like I give a fuck, it’s not my business.” Jinsoul replies, their arguing is starting to get the attention of some customers and a few employees. The cute girl from before even pokes her head out, about to step in. “Bye.” Jinsoul waves sarcastically. 

Sooyoung looks down at the cup and takes a drink  _ and god  _ it's amazing. So it’s safe to say it’s very painful when she takes the lid off and pours the whole thing onto the counter, “taste like ass.” Jinsoul’s jaw tenses as the hot, sticky liquid drips all across the surface. Her eyes like a death wish as they burn hot into Sooyoung’s. “And you look busted, wearing that goofy ass fit for eight dollars an hour.” 

Grimacing, since she knows that was a little too harsh. Sooyoung knows how it feels to work these kinds of jobs, but damn this girl done pissed her off and she wasn’t gonna be the one that was left embarrassed. Sooyoung knows she’s gone too far when she sees unshushed tears in the girl’s eyes and her fist clenched. 

The tension becomes too much for Sooyoung, she can feel her heart about to explode. She’s gotta get out of here before she does something even stupider. Making her way out Sooyoung flips the girl off for good measure and tosses the cup carelessly to the floor. 

Sooyoung hopes that Monday shift is ten times worse.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

She fumbles into her apartment, keys jangling in her hands in one hand while the other holds her phone up to her ear, “I miss you guys too.” Sooyoung mumbles into the speaker, it would be a lie if she says she wasn’t still feeling the alcohol from Chaewon’s little kickback...she had downed a whole bottle in effort to forget about a certain girl that hasn’t been off her mind since she left the bakery in a fit of rage.

“ _ We miss you too, Sooyoung, come early tomorrow so you can spend the whole day.”  _

Stomping through her apartment she kicks her heels off and shrugs her coat down her shoulders. “Urghhh I don’t wanna walk that early mom.” Sooyoung whines out, louder than intended before finding the one and only comfy seat in her living space and flopping down into it. 

Her mother chuckles over the phone and Sooyoung just gets sad at the sweet noise, “ _ oh shush you big baby, your little brother wants to come pick you up.” _

She rolls her eyes at the mention of Sunwoo, seventeen, a menace to society, has already crashed his car once, talks non-stop. In short, it would probably be the worst ride of Sooyoung’s life. “Yeah right I’d rather take my chances walking in the middle of the road with traffic.”

“ _ Hmm, Myung-Jun took him out to practice and said he did well.”  _

Sooyoung’s older brother was a liar though and Sunwoo had probably bribed him to brag on him instead of telling the truth. “Uh huh sure.” Sooyoung laughs when her mom starts, the smile doesn’t leave her face when it fades. “I better get to bed mom, tell dad I said hi.” 

“ _ I will Sooyoungie, he’s been talking about you all day, and remember what I said about earlier, you better go apologize to that girl.”  _ Sooyoung grumbles, she regrets even telling her mom about that exchange since she got a whole lecture about it. Sooyoung wasn’t the one in the wrong!

She makes a promise that she will and hangs up, her mind already racing back to that moment. Sooyoung pinches the bridge of her nose, the silence and darkness of her apartment already crawling towards her chest, feeling her with a pit of loneliness. 

Sooyoung stills sees the girl’s eyes in her mind, glossy and dark, but also hauntingly beautiful. They had pierced into her very being. She’s sure she’ll probably hexed tonight. That girl seemed like she’d be into witchcraft of some sort. 

Tapping away on her phone she goes to her onlyfans page and posts her daily pic, except this time in holiday spirit. Her body is wrapped with tight, maroon lace, the thong matching the top that was a bit too small on her, barely covering her breast. With that, there was also a silk garter with the stockings latched to them. 

Sooyoung is posed erotically, her face strategically covered by a Santa hat. She’s lying on her side, resting on her elbow, her thighs look extra smooth and tan while her stomach was taunt, the pose also gave her some hips giving the illusion that she had some curves. She giggles at the picture since it was so ridiculous and writes the caption.  _ Santa loves some hoe hoe hoes.  _

Reading the live comments she snorts at some of them, people either got that she wasn’t being serious or they were taking this  _ too  _ seriously. After replying to one message she gets the notif that she’s been privately messaged.

Her heart sinks when she sees who it is. 

_ Soulcaliburxxx: why do you charge a thousand dollars for private shows _

She replies back just as quick.

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: so nobody won’t ask for them _

_ Soulcaliburxxx: if I had the money I would ask _

Sooyoung’s smile drops at the message, but her lips still curl at the edges. Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s because she wishes she was fucking right now, but she’s getting all tingly. Sooyoung knows if she doesn’t stop messaging this person soon, she’ll end up doing something she regrets.

_ Soulcaliburxxx: Why are you giving me the discount _

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: I wanna know if you can make me cum _

_ Soulcaliburxxx sent 100.00$: can I get a special picture baby? I wanna see you right now. _

Biting her bottom lip she groans to herself. This person was persistent. Sooyoung could feel the ache getting more intense by the second but she wouldn’t give it. No matter how needy she was starting to become. 

_ Yvesmakeitnasty: nah _

Feeling the heat starting to stick to her skin, Sooyoung makes sure to lock the doors and begins to stumble to her bedroom. Still too drunk. Peeling off her dress she lays on top of the sheets and grunts at how sensitive she is.

_ Soulcaliburxxx: I want you so bad _

“I’m sure you do.” Sooyoung says to herself, noticing how deep her voice is gotten. This is not how she wanted to end the night, horny and without anyone to take care of it. But she guesses that’s her luck. She flops her phone to the side, sprawling out on her mattress and takes a few calming breathes. Her heart is pumping double time.

When she’s teasing her fingertips around her naval, there’s another buzz to her phone so Sooyoung peeks at it. Time stops as she slowly raises it to better view. 

_ Soulcaliburxxx: [Image.file] _

It’s a picture. A very interesting picture. Sooyoung licks her lips and scoffs into the silence of her room. Her thighs squeezed together as the pressure began to build there and she feels the wetness there, already soaking through her panties. Another message comes through and Sooyoung rolls her eyes, laughing loudly. 

_ Soulcaliburxxx: Do you want me too?  _

_ Oh baby. _

_ Only if you knew.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments 🥺 they’re deeply appreciated! Hope you all like this next chapter as well!


End file.
